Conventional wearable computing applications typically use stand-alone rigid devices (e.g., smart watches or glasses), or rigid bulky packs that snap into a connector on a garment or belt. Other types of applications use flexible/conformable patches in which a battery and sensors are integrated into a patch that is then adhesively bonded to the skin. As examples, healthcare and fitness applications may utilize such computing devices.
One class of wearable computing devices that is rising in importance relates to textiles which include integrated electronic devices. More recent applications try to create “smart” garments that seamlessly integrate electronics into a garment that is able to be washed multiple times (e.g., by a washing machine).
There are many “smart” garments where it may be desirable to have light displays, indicators or screens on the fabric. As examples, displays may be used to provide feedback to the user about his/her exercise status or to provide other information in different usage scenarios.
One potential method of implementing displays into “smart” garments includes using discrete LEDs. Some of the drawbacks with using LEDs are that they are relatively large and may cause noticeable bulk in the fabric which may result in discomfort to a wearer of a “smart” garment.
Another potential method of implementing displays into “smart” garments includes using flexible OLED displays. Some of the drawbacks with using OLEDs are that they (i) require a significant amount of power; (ii) are relatively expensive; and/or (iii) are more complex than the displays that are typically required for some wearable applications.
Therefore, a need exists for stretchable computing devices that may integrate various displays directly into a textile or some other stretchable medium. The stretchable computing devices should integrate a display directly into a textile without (i) adding to the discomfort of wearing the textile; (ii) adding significant cost to manufacturing the textile; and/or (iii) requiring a significant amount of added power to operate the display.